Peanuts tributes
Peanuts cartoon tributes have appeared in other comic strips since Schulz's death in 2000. Some are now displayed at the Charles Schulz Museum. On May 27, 2000, over fifty cartoonists included a reference to Peanuts in their own strips, although some comic strips had tributes that entire week. Some comic strips also paid tribute to Peanuts closer to either before Schulz's retirement in January 2000 or after his death in February 2000. Many of the Peanuts tributes thanked Schulz for his many years of work and the inspiration he provided to other cartoonists. ]] Here is a list of some of the strips with tributes on May 27, 2000. Many are included in the Charles M. Schulz's Museum catalog publication, "Tribute to Sparky: Cartoon Artists Honor Charles M. Schulz. *''Adam @ Home '' * Agnes '' * ''Alley Oop * Annie *''Archie'' *''Arlo & Janis'' * Ask Shagg *''Baby Blues'' * Ballard Street * Barney and Clyde * B.C. *''Beetle Bailey'' *''Berry's World'' *''Betty'' *''Between Friends'' *''Big Nate'' *''The Big Picture'' *''Bizarro'' *''Blondie'' *''The Boondocks'' *''The Born Loser'' *''Bottom Liners'' *''Bound & Gagged'' *''Brenda Starr'' *''Broomhilda'' *''The Buckets'' *''Cathy'' *''Citizen Dog'' *''Claire'' *''Clan of the Cats'' *''Close to Home'' *''Committed'' *''Cornered'' *''Crabby Road'' *''Crankshaft'' *''Crock'' *''Curtis'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Dilbert'' *''Dinette Set'' *''Drabble'' *''Dunagin's People'' *''Duplex'' *''Fair Game'' *''The Family Circus'' *''Fast Track'' *''Ferd'nand'' *''Flight Deck'' *''For Better or For Worse'' *''Footrot Flats'' *''FoxTrot'' *''Frank & Ernest'' *''Funky Winkerbean'' *''The Fusco Brothers'' *''Garfield'' *''Gasoline Alley'' *''Get Fuzzy'' *''Grand Avenue'' *''Grandfather Clause'' *''Grin and Bear It'' *''Hagar the Horrible'' *''Hamster Alley'' *''Heart of the City'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Herb 'n' Jamaal'' *''Herman'' *''Hi 'n' Lois'' *''Hound's Home'' *''I Need Help'' *''In the Bleachers'' *''Jumpstart'' *''Kidspot'' *''Kit 'n' Carlyle'' *''Lio'' *''The Lockhorns'' *''Lola'' *''Luann'' *''Mallard Filmore'' *''Marmaduke'' *''Meehan Streak'' *''Meg'' *''The Middletons'' *''Mr. Boffo'' *''Mixed Media'' *''Momma'' *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''Mudpie'' *''Mutts'' *''Nancy'' *''9 Chickweed Lane'' *''The Norm (the entire week, May 22–27) *Off the Mark'' *''On the Fastrack'' *''One Big Happy'' *''Overboard'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Pluggers'' *''Pooch Café'' *''Pop's Place'' *''Raising Hector'' *''Randolph Itch, 2 a.m.'' *''Raw Material'' *''Real Life Adventures'' *''Reality Check'' *''Red 'n' Rover'' *''Rhymes with Orange'' *''Ripley's Believe-It-Or-Not'' *''Robotman'' *''Rose Is Rose'' *''Rubes'' *''Safe Havens'' *''Sally Forth'' *''Shoe '' *''Six Chix'' *''Soup to Nutz'' *''SpaceAge Comics'' *''Speed Bump'' *''Stone Soup'' *''Strange Brew'' *''Superosity'' *''Superzeros'' *''Tank McNamara'' *''They'll Do It Every Time'' *''Tiger'' *''Toby'' *''Warped'' (the entire week, May 22–27) *''Wee Pals'' *''Where I'm Coming From'' *''Willy 'n' Ethel'' *''The Wizard of Id'' *''Ziggy'' *''Zippy the Pinhead'' *''Zits'' *''Zorro'' Gallery Spider-Man in the football gag.jpg Spider-Man with the World War I Flying Ace.jpg|A pair of homages from comic book artist John Romita Sr. OnceUpon.jpg|"Once Upon a Time..." from Detective #500, March 1981 File:Snoopy By FamilyGuy.jpg|From the animated series Family Guy File:Miyazono Kaori quotes Snoopy.png|An anime Snoopy File:Charlie Brown's cameo on MLAATR.jpg|A Charlie Brown analogue appears on My Life as a Teenage Robot File:Dilbert strip.gif|Dilbert as a Charlie Brown-esque loser 1980-07-18 - 37095879 10215045092973603 368631764500873216 n.jpg 1991-12-26 - a1ca491306473f251317195e6d406074.png See also *''Arrested Development'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Electric Company Magazine'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''The Loud House'' *''Medium Large'' *''Melonpool'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''The Office'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Psych'' *''Scrubs'' *''South Park'' External links *Collection of the 2000 tributes Tributes Category:Mentions and references Category:History of Peanuts Category:Other comic strips Category:2000 Category:Tributes